Maxamillion
by R.D.W
Summary: **Chapter 3 is Up** Lex Luthor's old rival returns to Smallville with some interesting news for him. Meanwhile, Clark tries to help his parent's financial problems. Reviews appreciated, thanks.
1. Family Problems

1 "Maxamillion"  
  
1.1 Original Smallville Fanfiction  
  
1.2 By Rich Wheeler  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything else related to Smallville, it's all property of the WB. I'm just borrowing them to make a (hopefully) good story.  
  
Summary: A rich, young business tycoon named Maxamillion Graves comes to Smallville to meet up with Lex, who he went to school with years before. Lex knows the man well, and what he's been up to…buying out various businesses and corporations, all for his dream of absolute power. Apparently, LuthorCorp is next on the chopping block. Meanwhile, Clark tries to help out his parent's financial problems by taking on (at least) more than a few jobs around town…including one at the Talon.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Category: General/Romance  
  
Author's Note: Here's my fifth Smallville fanfic, well…fourth and a half I guess. Not much action/adventure in this one for once, which may or may not be a good thing…that's for you to decide. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated…good, bad, whatever. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Family Problems  
  
On a very calm, warm day in Kansas, in the middle of miles of fields and trees and nothingness…a silver, bullet-like train speeds down the tracks. It glides through the great outdoors like ice, a very sophisticated and expensive train it is. It is heading West, towards a small town filled with very interesting people, but the inside of the train also has its share of interesting people. Like Maxamillion Graves, a very wealthy young man who knows what he wants. Mr. Graves has goals and dreams like everyone else, but his are very much becoming a reality…something that scares many.  
  
He sits in a leather booth, looking out one of the large crystal- clear windows that line most of the very luxurious train. He waits for his lunch, which, like always is made by one of the worlds best chefs. Maxamillion Graves will eat alone, once again…only he and about ten other people, including a few of his employees and the conductor are inside the fast moving train. He watches the trees and the golden fields go by for several moments, then a woman wearing a white shirt and black pants approaches his booth, carrying his food on a silver tray. She sets it down on the table in front of him carefully. "Here you are Mr. Graves." She says, standing there a moment to make sure everything is well.  
  
"You did add the special ingredient, right?" Maxamillion Graves asks.  
  
"Of course, sir, I would never forget…just see for yourself." She replies. He looks down at his plate; a rather light meal…smoked salmon, two breadsticks, a large salad and a glass of ice water. Well…that's what it appears to be, but a green dust is visible on the fish and in the salad, it almost appears to glow. He cuts a small piece of the salmon off with his knife and fork and puts it into his mouth. His eyes close and he leans back into the leather booth, remaining silent for a few seconds, then he speaks.  
  
"Superb as usual…how much longer till we reach, Smallville?"  
  
"About an hour." Maxamillion turns his head back towards the window, then speaks again.  
  
"Excellent…now, leave me alone with my meal."  
  
"Yes, sir." The chef says; walking back in the direction she came from. The train goes on…gliding down the tracks, getting closer to Smallville as each second passes, like storm clouds moving over the sun.  
  
  
  
Jonathan Kent sifted through the day's mail, an envelope with a red stamp reading: "Final Notice" catches his attention, along with about five others much like it. He puts the mail down on the table, letting out a big sigh. Clark comes down the steps and enters the kitchen; he walks over towards Jonathan, who quickly hides his worried look. Clark opens the refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water. "Hey, dad…anything for me?"  
  
"Um…no, son, just the usual junk." Jonathan replies, putting the envelopes into a drawer so not to draw anymore attention to them. "So, Clark…looks like you finished your chores, got any plans for the day?"  
  
"I don't know…I've got to pick up a few things for a school project at the arts and crafts store, and maybe stop by the Talon." Clark replies, taking a drink of his water.  
  
"Well, feel free to take the pickup…I'll be repairing that shed again."  
  
"Alright dad." Clark says, taking another drink. Martha comes into the room, holding a big laundry basket with both arms.  
  
"How are my boys?" Martha asks, setting the basket on the table.  
  
"Good, mom…hey, you got my red shirt?" Clark asks, walking over to the basket.  
  
"Which one?" She replies, causing a smile to cross his face.  
  
"I better get out and get started on the shed." Jonathan says, moving towards the door.  
  
"Hey dad, you got the keys to the truck?" Clark asks.  
  
"I think I threw em' on the counter somewhere." He replies. Clark looks around the kitchen.  
  
"I don't see them." Clark starts, moving back over towards the table, checking in a couple drawers…then coming to the one with the bills and envelopes with red stamps inside. "What are these…"  
  
"Clark! It's fine, I've got the keys…just put those back." Jonathan says walking over to him. Clark continues to look through them.  
  
"Dad…this is serious." Clark says, looking up at him.  
  
"It's okay, Clark, it's nothing." Jonathan assures him.  
  
"Mom…have you seen these? Are…are we in trouble?" Clark asks.  
  
"Yes…I've seen them, and no…we are not in trouble Clark, everything is fine." Martha says, taking the envelopes from him.  
  
"You guys know I can help…I can get a job or something…or…" Clark starts, but Jonathan interrupts.  
  
"No, Clark! You are a fifteen-year-old boy; you shouldn't have to think about things like this, leave that to us. Everything is going to work out."  
  
"But, dad…" Clark starts softly.  
  
"Listen to your father, Clark…we're going to make it." Martha says calmly and comfortably. Clark puts his head to the floor, wanting to believe his parents.  
  
"Here's the keys, Clark…drive safely." Jonathan says, tossing them to him. Clark catches them and makes his way out the door with Jonathan close behind. Martha watches the door close, then looks back at the bills…also trying to believe her own words.  
  
  
  
Clark Kent exits Marshall's Arts and Crafts carrying a plastic bag with some poster board, glue and other things. He puts the bag in the truck, parked on the side of the road, then looks at the Talon across the street. It seems to be closed now, which it usually is on Sunday afternoons, but Clark decides to take a look anyway.  
  
He walks across the street and notices the closed sign on the door, but there is some light inside, so he looks in with his hands on the sides of his eyes. Lana Lang becomes visible, as does the bright smile on her face as she unlocks the door and lets Clark in. "Hey Clark, I'm just cleaning up a bit." She says, as he walks into the Talon looking around.  
  
"Looks great, Lana…I'm really impressed with what you've done to the place."  
  
"Thanks…it wasn't easy." Lana says replies as Clark moves slowly over to a table and sits down quietly. Lana stacks a box onto another one and walks over towards him. His heads down, he is very silent. "Is something wrong?" Lana asks, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"No…it's just…"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I'm worried about losing our farm…and everything else. They say it's going to be alright but I know it's not…I have to help them, Lana."  
  
"Clark…you guys might lose the farm?"  
  
"I don't know, I saw all these unpaid bills and…I know something's wrong. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I had no idea…I'm sorry, Clark."  
  
"Thanks, Lana." Clark says. A few moments pass, and then Clark turns his head back up and looks at Lana. "Wait…the Talon is hiring, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we could use some extra help."  
  
"When can I start?" Clark asks with an eager look on his face. Lana's eyebrows rise, seeming a bit surprised. 


	2. Meeting with Mr. Luthor

Chapter 2: Meeting with Mr. Luthor  
  
At that same point in time, a black limousine drives slowly into the Luthor Ancestral Home as the gates open automatically. It stops on the giant driveway, the driver gets out and walks to the back. He opens the right side door and holds it as a man steps out slowly. The man is the same one from the train, dark, slicked hair, a long black overcoat, a very expensive gray suit, and a pair of small-framed sunglasses. He hands the driver a fifty-dollar bill as a tip. The driver then thanks him and closes the door. The man looks up and around the mansion with a smirk on his face.  
  
Moments later the twin doors of Lex Luthor's very large office open wide and the man walks in with a smile. Lex stands up from his desk and turns his attention to the man. "Lex Luthor…man, it's been a long time."  
  
"Not long enough, Max." Lex says as the man, now known as Maxamillion Graves, approaches him with the same smile on his face. Maxamillion extends his hand for a shake; Lex looks down at it, then back up. "Sorry, I'd like to keep this little reunion touch-free."  
  
"Ha…Lex you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Maxamillion Graves says, moving around the room slowly with his hands in his overcoat. "Look's like daddy's still being very generous with your allowance."  
  
"I know why you're here, Max, and what you've been up to these past few years."  
  
"Oh, you do? Well, I wouldn't expect you not to…I've made quite the name for myself. In the past three years I've taken over one hundred and thirty four companies and even a few big name corporations. It's all happening, Lex…everything we said we would do when we grew up is happening…at least for me."  
  
"You still don't impress me, Max."  
  
"Lex…you think the only reason I've been doing this is to impress you? Man…you're still riding on that high horse of yours aren't you? Maybe you'll be impressed after I overtake LuthorCorp…you know, add it to my collection." Maxamillion says, looking out one of the large windows.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, Max…honestly, if you've come all the way to Smallville to tell me your planning on taking over LuthorCorp than you're a fool."  
  
"Oh I'm well past the planning stages, Lex. I've already spoken to your father and he was very interested with what I had to say…I'm meeting with him again in Metropolis tomorrow."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it…you think you can scare me?" Lex says with a stern look on his face, Maxamillion Graves remains very loose and cocky.  
  
"Just call the old man, Lex…do it." Maxamillion says, urging him to call his bluff as he walks forward. "Go ahead."  
  
"What do you want out of all this, Max? I think you have enough."  
  
"Enough? Haha…come on Lex, you remember our dreams don't you? The thing we used to talk about all the time when we were kids."  
  
"Max…that's all that little fantasy was, something we talked about when we were kids. Wanting to rule the world is something I thought we would both grew out of…but I guess not."  
  
"Fantasy becomes reality, Lex…it's all coming true for me…I will have it all and everyone will know my name…everyone will know it, and fear it. You may not believe me now, but soon Lex…" Maxamillion starts.  
  
"You know there's not much difference between you and Hitler."  
  
"Hitler was an amateur…"  
  
"You've gone completely insane, and I don't think I want you in my home any longer, Max. Get out." Lex commands. Max looks him in the eyes, that same smirk crosses his face as he turns around and walks towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Lex." He says, the door closing behind him a second later. Lex tries to remain strong, but somewhere deep down is a sense of fear…just like he said.  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, at the Kent Farm, Clark and his parents are in the living room; he has recently told them about the job he took at the Talon. "Clark…I asked you not to get involved in this." Jonathan says, standing in front of him as he sits on the couch with his head down.  
  
"Clark, we would be glad if you got a job for yourself, not to try and help us." Martha adds, standing next to Jonathan.  
  
"I saw the bills, I hear dad talking to the bank all the time…I know what's going on. I just don't see what the big deal is, we could all use the extra money." Clark says, standing up.  
  
"Clark…it is a father's duty to provide and care for his family, it is my responsibility." Jonathan says. Clark doesn't say anything; he looks at Jonathan, then at Martha.  
  
"Jonathan…maybe Clark's right, we'll need whatever we can get right now, and you know it." Martha says, turning to him. Jonathan sighs and looks both ways, thinking about the situation, then finally speaks.  
  
"Fine…Clark…fine." Jonathan says, leaving the room and heading outside. The two watch him leave, probably going to work on the shed. Martha looks at Clark and nods her head; silently telling him his father will be all right. 


	3. Working Man

Chapter 3: Working Man  
  
The black limousine continues towards Metropolis, down a very baron, dusty Kansas road. Maxamillion Graves remains in the back, finishing up a conversation on his cell phone. "You know what to do, Charlie…yeah…don't let me down. It better, don't upset me…yeah, bye." He clicks it off and drops it on the seat. He looks out the window; much outside resembles the view on the train. Just then, he begins to breathe heavily; he sinks down in his chair and holds a hand to his head. He pushes the intercom button next to him and speaks into it, "uhh…driver…s-stop, stop the car…" He says very quietly, now in more pain.  
  
"You want me to stop, Mr. Graves…here?" The driver replies, confused.  
  
"Yes…stop, just stop." Maxamillion says, louder and more desperate.  
  
"Yes…sir." The driver says, pulling into an old side-of-the-road gas station. Maxamillion Graves stumbles out of the back, ignoring the driver who tries to help him. "Mr. Graves! Are you alright?"  
  
"Just…get back in the car…" He tells him, staggering to the side of the gas station where the rest rooms are located. He pushes open the door and practically falls into the small, cramped men's restroom. He grabs onto the small sink and pulls himself up, giving him a good look at himself. His face is pale; his eyes are bloodshot, still trembling in pain. He reaches into his overcoat and into the left inside pocket, pulling out a plastic bag. He opens the ziplock back as fast as he can, and takes out a…leaf. A rather strange leaf, a jet black one with green veins. He stares at it for a moment and then puts it into his mouth, chewing very quickly. He drops down to the corner of the room, he becomes overwhelmed with pure relief, and the pain vanishes. His heavy breathing begins to fade, as he realizes everything is fine, he gets to his feet slowly and grabs the plastic bag, putting it back into the inside pocket in his overcoat. He takes another good look at himself in the mirror, his face has returned to its regular color, and his eyes are no longer bloodshot. He combs his hair back with his hand and inspects himself for another second or two, then leaves the restroom. Maxamillion gets into the back of the limousine once again and instructs the driver to go. It pulls out of the gas station and heads back down the road to Metropolis.  
  
  
  
The next day in Smallville, approximately four o'clock in the afternoon, kids happy a long day of school is finally over have gone about their usual after school routine. Some have gone home, some to other's homes; some have stayed after school…Clark Kent has started his first day working at the Talon. Inside, the place is swamped with kids and older folks as well. Waiters and waitresses take drinks to tables, light rock music plays throughout, and in the back a new band begins to set up in the theater area. Clark grabs a drum case and walks with the tech crew to the stage, where they start setting up. Lana is also there, she helps Clark lift another large case and bring it onto the stage. He pretends to need her help, and gladly accepts it. The two set it down slowly as the crew continues to set up. "This band's supposed to be pretty good, hopefully the customers will enjoy them." Lana says.  
  
"Don't worry, Lana, you know how to pick em'." Clark says with a smile.  
  
"Thanks…" Lana smiles, walking down the stairs off the stage ahead of Clark. "So how are you liking your first hour on the job?" Clark takes a case from one of the crewmembers and sets it down. He looks at Lana, who is instructing where to put a few things and speaks.  
  
"…I can't complain." He says, keeping his eyes on her. A Talon employee comes into the area, holding a few drinks on a tray.  
  
"We're going to need one of you two…Karen couldn't come in today and the place is packed. She says. Clark and Lana look at each other, then Lana breaks the brief silence.  
  
"Clark you can stay back here and help them, I'll go work the register."  
  
"Yeah, all right, Lana…" Clark says. Lana walks away, but looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back and then effortlessly lifts one of the large speakers onto the corner of the stage as if it were made of cardboard.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Luthor Ancestral Home…Lex is shocked to hear news from his father that he has sold his shares to Maxamillion Graves. He paces around the large central room on the first floor on the phone with Lionel. "Explain to me…no, just explain to me how you could do this?!" He yells over the phone, still pacing around the room, feeling much confusion and anger. "This is our family, this is our life…I don't even know who you are right now, I don't even know if this is my father I'm speaking to! LuthorCorp belongs to us, dad…it is my future, and everything that I plan to become depends on it." Lex continues, hearing the complete opposite of the Lionel Luthor he used to know. "Maxamillion Graves is the enemy…dad…you can't do this to me." Lex says, trying to keep his strong self alive, even though inside he is crumbling. "No…this isn't over, I don't know what he said to you, but he won't win. It's all…part of the game." Lex starts, hearing Lionel's closing comments. Lex puts the phone down, he stands still, very silent, with a million things racing through his mind. He gets himself together and takes a deep breath, planning his counter-strike.  
  
  
  
Back at the Talon, business is still good. People continue to come and go as the minutes pass. Pete and Chloe come in together to check up on how Clark is doing. They take a table and see Lana working the register and Clark bringing a few drinks to some kids sitting near the wall. They thank him as he turns around and walks away, just before he notices Pete and Chloe. Chloe smiles and waves at him, he smiles back and walks towards their table. "Look at him Pete, Clark Kent…the working man." Chloe says as Clark takes a seat.  
  
"Yeah, I could hardly believe it when I heard Clark got a job here…but after a while it started to make more sense." Pete says, glancing in Lana Lang's direction. Chloe rolls her eyes.  
  
"No Pete, it's not like that. I'm just trying to earn some money…and I happened to notice The Talon was hiring. That's all."  
  
"Sure, Clark…and I just happened to notice Jennifer Marks got a job at Rudy's restaurant the other day, and I've always dreamed of working there." Pete says laughing.  
  
"If you wanted to be closer to Lana there are more subtle ways of going about it…like kidnapping her and keeping her locked in your basement." Chloe says, somewhat bitter. Clark grins a bit and then looks around as a couple more customers come in. He turns his attention back to Pete and Chloe and speaks.  
  
"I think I better get back to work…" Clark starts as he gets up from the table. "I'll talk to you guys later." He says, walking away to pick up another order.  
  
"Your not jealous, are you Chloe?" Pete asks.  
  
"What…no, I mean…jealous of what?" She replies, looking for the right thing to say.  
  
"Clark will never give up Chloe…ever since we were little he's loved Lana Lang and you have to know that." Pete tells her. Chloe's eyes move towards the floor, after a moment of silence she looks back up at Pete.  
  
"I do…Pete…I know…" Chloe starts.  
  
"You're too good for him, Chloe…he will never know." Pete says, very seriously. Chloe is unsure how to feel, but a smile crosses her face as she begins to feel better.  
  
"Thanks, Pete."  
  
  
  
Later on, as the day begins to end and night sets in, everyone inside the Talon gathers near the stage to watch the band perform. Lana walks onto the stage to introduce them. "And now…for your musical entertainment, a band that will surely make it big soon…One Trick Pony!" She yells out as the people begin to cheer. Lana gets off the stage just before a burst of sound erupts from the band. People continue to cheer as they play. Lana walks to the back near the wall where Clark, Chloe and Pete are standing. She stops next to Clark; he looks down at her and they both smile. Chloe looks over at them sadly, but sucks it up and tries to enjoy the music like everyone else. 


End file.
